The New Girl (Riko x Fem Reader(VERY OLD))
by sugarydespair
Summary: AN: this is a very old fanfic (writen two years) and in no way shows what my writing is like today and I'm only posting this to get it out here (( AND I NEVER EVEN FUCKING FINISHED IT D: ))
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: just in case you don't know you insert your name when you see (y/n) I also use feminine pronouns because this is Riko x Fem Reader

The new girl's hair was black, long, shiny and straight and blew elegantly in the wind like black ribbons as she stepped through the halls not knowing where she was going everyone watching and her hair flowing elegantly in the wind. Riko's sunset orange eyes met my emerald green eyes and something sparked. This was my first day at Uranohoshi Girls' High School as a second year she knew no one yet somehow she knew someone already the red-haired girl with the sunset orange eyes.

I stepped into the classroom ready to introduce herself "Hi! my name is" the teacher cut her off before she could say her name "Hello everyone this is (y/n) ahh (y/n) you can sit next to" her eyes scanned the room "You can sit next to Riko" she pointed at the red-haired girl with the sunset orange eyes. I was instantly comforted knowing she would sit next to this girl who now had a label Riko what did it mean I wondered to herself maybe that would be a nice icebreaker.

I sat down next to Riko and tried to break the awkwardness of being the new girl "Hey" "Hey (y/n) is it" "Yes Riko is it" "Yes my name is Riko (y/n)" the teacher started teaching English or something but I couldn't pay attention all she could think of was the girl sitting next to her Riko. "Hey, Riko do you know what your name means I'm just interested" I kept my voice down she was whispering. "I believe it means Jasmine, Truth" Riko continued writing notes. I closed my eyes she couldn't concentrate all she could or would think about now is her.

At lunch, Riko sat alone until two girls walked up to her one with orange hair she was skipping the one braid in her hair bouncing up and down and another with grey hair she was the same height as the orange hair girl but a little bit shorter than Riko walked at a slow speed toward Riko and sat next to her they were eating lunch and they seemed happy. I didn't want to be alone on her first day so she walked at a normal speed toward her each step feeling like she knew this girl more. "Hey, Riko can I sit with you" "Sure!" it didn't come from Riko it came from the orange hair girl "I'm Chika by the way" she pointed at herself "This is Riko as you know and this is You" You waved at me.

Chika, You and Riko showed me around the school and told me about the student council the two girls that run it seem to be nice. You showed me some clubs I think I might give the clubs a pass. We finished class and had some friendly conversation with some other girls "Hey Riko can I talk to you after class quickly Riko if that's ok with you" "Sure (y/n) where do we meet" "Let's just meet where we had lunch in the courtroom" I stood in the courtroom waiting for her knight or princess in shining armour till she came "Hey Riko thank you for making me feel so welcome at this school" her hands were by her side I've never noticed these things ever "Your welcome (y/n)" she stood back "Before you go...Have...Have we...Have we meet before I feel like I've met you before in another life I know its weird but is it possible" "I know its weird (y/n) but I feel the same way too it's weird"


	2. Chapter 2

Riko's eyes were a nice sunset orange they were very calming to look at they felt like a nice warm fire in the middle of a snowstorm looking at them alone could reassure anyone. Her hair is silky soft and flows in the wind like a flag held high elegantly and smoothly it was beautiful to look at. Her legs were long and her black socks went up to her knee's when she took a step a piano tile tapped making music. Her skirt did a little bounce whenever she took a step her bow bouncing up and down. She is quite reserved when she walks she keeps her hands by her side and her nose up in the air in pride and power.

Chika's eyes don't have the same feeling as Riko's but her eyes are the colour of love looking at them you think you're looking at Cupid you feel like she could shoot a lovely arrow of love through your heart which I think she did. Her hair is short and bouncy it matches her personality the spring on top of her head bouncing up and down. Every time she jumps up and down her shoes make a soft sound she's shorter than Riko but has the personality the same size as Riko. Her hands move around waving and everyone as they go by.

You's eyes were like waves crashing into the ocean or maybe they were blue like ice in a glass of cold lemonade they reminded you of hot summer day's. Her hair is grey and short and soft like a kittens fluff after the mother has cleaned there youngs fluff. Her legs did a little bounce when walking she waves at everyone as they go by shes a friend to everyone she meets. Her hands are smooth no blisters or flaking skin everyone looks up at her as she walks past in admiration and wonder.

All three of them are an unlikely pair you wouldn't accept them to work well together but they do a lot like chocolate and orange. Riko is reserved and silent but wise I'm sure but occasionally trips over her own feet. Chika sways from side to side as she walks she goes to the beat of her own drum and is determined to make everyone her friend. You is a mix between the both she's the mandarin in a pile of oranges and lemons she's quiet and reserved but at the same time is determined and has a lot of friends. But of all the new things I have these three new friends the new house this new school a crush and Riko's warm eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Riko sat in class her hands on her desk her elbows were only just touching the table her hands were on top of each other. When (y/n) stepped into the room Riko and Chika's heads bopped up Riko's eyes opened wide when she saw her they were beaming with happiness Chika's eyes lit up with joy and jumped out of her seat. She made a bounced up and down making her way to (y/n) "Hey what's up (y/n)" (y/n) struggled to find something funny to say that wouldn't sound to clice "Nothing much how about you" she smiled "I'm good come sit with us"

I sat between the two desks Riko turned her head to look at me but Chika turned around her chair to look at me "How are you doing Riko" I turned around to look at her. You could tell she thought to herself for about two seconds "Good I'm doing good" "How about you Chika" I wanted to include everyone into the conversation even though really all she wanted to talk to is Riko. I didn't hear Chikas reply and to be honest she couldn't care less all I could do was think of Riko and her sunset eyes.

my eyes were locked onto Riko for a few seconds until a class member stood between them "Hey are you the new girl" "Hey yes I am the new girl" "What's your name again" she was stuttering she seemed genuinely sorry that she forgot my name "My names (y/n)" "Oh sorry I'm very forgetful I'll let you finish your conversation goodbye (y/n)" "goodbye" I whispered I've had enough of talking to people that aren't Riko. Just a moment after the girl left my eyes got locked on and the key was thrown away into the deep blue sea.

The teacher a few minutes after that walked in and started teaching her lesson "Bring out your workbooks" her voice was soft and deep it's the kind of voice you could fall asleep to it was that calm "Turn to page 29" the teacher's smooth voice was cut off after that sentence in my mind all I could think of was Riko. All I could think of was Riko her hair, her eyes, her skirt, her legs and how warm her hug must be. I imagined her warm arms wrapping around my torso giving me a very warm and secure hug.

In that fantasy imagining Rikos warm hug my head hit the desk and she dozed off to sleep she dreamt of her three new friends at a sleepover they were watching a horror movie Chika was holding onto You and You was covering her eyes Riko was holding her arms tightly around my torso. She leaned in and removes one of her arms from (y/n) she gently touches her lips and whispers in her ear "your lips are soft" my eyes shut tight on the word soft ready for what could possibly happen just as Riko leaned in to kiss the girl.

Riko in her dreams was only five centimetres away from my face until Rikos soft and moist hands tapped me on the shoulder. "Wake up sleepy head (y/n)" she was whispering making sure the teacher wouldn't notice "You were asleep for ten minutes" "Oh I didn't realise I was drifting to sleep" I was whispering trying not to yawn "Were on page 37 by the way(y/n)" she smiled at me and my heart warmed up and I gave a smile back. "Thank you Riko" my soft hands touched the pages and flipped to page 37 and read the page with a smile on my face"

Lunch flew by I guess its true time fly's by when you're having fun I pulled out my pink bento and opened it. It was half filled to the rim of white rice with a sour plum in the centre a quarter was dedicated to lettuce and tomatoes and the rest was just an omelette. I picked up the chopsticks and held the correctly taking the sour plum and putting in my mouth and chewing it. It's soft and squishy kinda like gum I swallowed it went to the rice while You talked about something that happened in class.

We were sitting in history where our teacher was talking about the great kanato earthquake I'm sure it was very interesting information but all I could think about was Riko I try so hard not to sleep in class I continued that dream in my mind. Riko leaned in You and Chika watching ready for what's about to happen she leans in and her lips touch mine not quite kissing just touching she opened her mouth and started passionately kissing me her lips tasted like sweet strawberry's dipped in chocolate melting in your mouth.

My mouth was wide open looking up in the ceiling Chika leaned into me and tapped me on the shoulder "Are you ok (y/n)" I snapped out of it "Oh yea I'm fine" "(y/n) Pay attention" "Ok miss" I put my elbow on the desk and lean on my hand while I listen to the teacher. She felt a gentle touch on my hand I turned to my right to see Riko blushing "Uhh Riko why are you holding my hand" Her blushing stopped. "What" she spoke pretty loudly for Riko and everyone looked up "Keep it down Riko" the teacher was stern.

"Sorry I didn't even realise (y/n)" she looked away the blood rushed to my cheeks I looked away in embarrassment. "(y/n) meet me by the vending machine 4:30 ok" "ok" I replied my voice as quiet as a mouse "Sorry (y/n) what was that" she asked "Ok" I whispered "Just a little louder" "Ok" I was speaking at normal volume now. Class went on forever and I stood by the vending machine at 4:35 with lonely emerald eyes. Riko was running toward me "Sorry I'm late" she ran out of breath "What was it you wanted to talk about" Riko grabbed my hands and held them tight.

"I know this is weird and you've only been here two weeks but I think I may"

she paused and looked away blushing she squeezed my hands tighter

"I think I may love you"

The blood rushed to my face I was blushing red like a tomato not knowing what to say really

"Do you accept my feeling's can we at least be friends I won't let my feelings affect that"

I looked at the floor

"I think I love you too I've had that feeling ever since I first saw you"

She released the tension in her hands

"I'm thankful for that" Riko said

"Girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes Girlfriend" she let go "I have to go home now bye (y/n)" Riko winked and waved at me

I waved back

"Girlfriend" I said


	4. Chapter 4

Riko was studying and studying hard for a math test writing down everything she needs to know there were only three hours till the test. She was dozing off and thinking of what the hell she did confessing her love to the new girl. She was so tired she was dizzy and hungry but she felt that if she stood up she would pass out from the heat of a Japanese summer. She was wearing a green short sleeved top and white shorts she had a desk fan blowing in her face to keep her cool while she studied "five more minutes of study" she muttered before passing out on her paper.

Welcome to Wonderland Darling

She saw bright colours flashing in her head before being teleported to a lovely green garden covered in a white dress of flowers. Riko had a blue dress on with a white apron she picked one of the white lily's of the stem and attached it around her ear. In the corner of her eye, she saw someone wait no is that a rabbit or a rabbit girl that looks a lot like You. Riko impulsively followed the rabbit the creature looked back and gave Riko a wave "follow me Riko" she followed rabbit You down a hole.

Rikos skirt acted as a parachute placing her safely on the checkered black and white floor in front of a small table with a heart shaped biscuit labelled eat me and a pink drink labelled drink me "Hey rabbit You were are you going" rabbit You ran out of a tiny door Riko could never fit in. She was hungry and in an impulsive mood so she grabbed the drink and ate the biscuit and shrunk. She shrunk to the point where the tiny door became huge and the table was Godzilla.

She took a sip of the drink "Oh this tastes like strawberry milk kinda" her head hit the roof but she kept on growing breaking the roof with paintings of cartoon-like girls on there. She stood the building was crumbling to pieces like glass being dropped she tried to take a step but stepped on a house. She stopped growing "Hey Riko finish the biscuit" Rikos heads were in the clouds but how did she hear this was a dream I guess anything can happen. She listened to rabbit You and finished it. It was a pop she popped back to normal height in an instant and started walking.

She felt bad for destroying the house but enjoyed looking at the large flowers she even caught a fairy that looked a lot like ruby sleeping about in a flower. Her hair wasn't tied up in her usual pigtails she had a flower crown and pink dress with flowers wrapped around her legs and arms like a blanket.

Real Time

I knock on the door and Rikos mum must have answered instead of Riko "Hello" she said her voice was quiet and soft. "Hello I'm looking for Riko" "Oh are you that (y/n) I've heard so much about come in" I slipped my shoes off "Shes upstairs but beforehand do you want anything to eat (y/n)" "No thank you Mrs Sakurauchi" "First door on the right (y/n)" I jumped up the stairs and looked for the first door on the right and knocked.

Wonderland

Riko found a hut in wonderland and knocked a Dia looking girl was there with a white suit and mini white top hat. Mari was there as well with something sticking out of her back she was wearing a blue dress just like Rikos with white frills on the edge. She was holding a golden platter and offered me some cake "No thank you, Mari" "That's Ok Riko" Dia grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the Living room were Riko sat on the couch.

Real Time

I walked into Rikos room wondering if she was even there or maybe she was sleeping. She was sleeping head first on the desk and her hair covered her face I decided to pull the hair off and turns out shes really cute when sleeping.

Wonderland

Dia pulled the hair off my face "Ohh your so cute sure you don't want some tea" "I'm sure Dia"

Real Time

I touched her shoulders gently and shook her a little bit

Wonderland

Riko put her index finger and her middle finger on her head everything was so dizzy why was everything so dizzy

Real Time

"Riko wake up my beloved" I whispered the word beloved but everything else was yelled aloud. Her head perked up like a cat being woken up "Huh?" "Huh? he hehe" I giggled "Was I asleep?" she asked "Yes" "I had the weirdest dream I can't wait to tell you about it"


	5. Chapter 5

Riko and I were walking down the hall together almost holding hands they were walking to the notice board looking to see if there was anything interesting happening around the school. I saw a girl with dark brown hair and long legs with a girl behind her with blonde hair and a large chest. I tripped over the blonde haired girl "Oh sorry what's your name" I asked "Its Mari assistant to the student council Dia" she helped me up and introduced me to Dia. Dia introduced me to her and Mari and I introduced myself to the two we continued walking.

We went to the notice board and saw a poster for a play the school will be hosting "Romeo And Juliet" Chika said she was standing behind us "We should sign up" she said only a moment later. "Yeah we should," I said Riko looked nervous "Maybe not (y/n)" "Hey look it would be fun I mean Riko there are so many people who have signed up the probability of getting the main role is probably small...it could be fun to audition atleased if we fail we fail together" it was too late Chika had left and put our name on the paper.

October first I crossed on my calendar and looked out the window to see the sunset orange leaves blowing around in the wind. I put my uniform on and got ready for school and left my house toast in mouth. I got to school bright and ready for the audition to look at the paper of people who will be auditioning. Most of the names have been crossed out but not Riko's she tapped me on the shoulder "Do you still wanna do it or do you not" "Yeah we're still doing it" she looked dead on the inside.

We walked in and the drama teacher talked about how some people dropped out for other commitments "Hey! Riko if you're doing the school idol stuff how do you have time to do this" I asked "Well look around the room (y/n) you have all the other members of Aqours are here look, Dia and Mari, are also the student council" I looked around the room I saw Chika, You, Dia and Mari accompanied by a girl with two pink pigtails a girl with a feather on her hair an ordinary looking girl and a girl with a long blue ponytail.

"(y/n) you're ready for you're the audition bring your script in" I'm the first one in I read my script not sure how well I did Riko was sweating when it was her plan "Good Luck Riko" I said "Yeah! Good Luck" the pink hair girl said. She walked in the room and I'm sure she did well because she walked out with a massive smile on her face. Chika walked out skipping, You walked out giggling, Dia walked out embarrassed and Mari walked out looking pretty happy. The drama walked out with a lonely sheet of paper in hand "Time to announce the roles"

She announced the roles Riko got Juliet and I got Romeo meaning we have to kiss how romantic after that I blocked out the rest thinking about how romantic that's gonna be. We stepped out of the room all happy "Hey! (y/n) I gotta go to practice for Aqua wanna come" she asked, "Sure lead the way" she held my hand and led me to the gym where they practised. I really like Riko's voice and she's a great dancer. After practice we sat down by the vending machine I brought her strawberry milk and we drank it together holding hands "Hey Riko" "Yea (y/n)" "Maybe before we kiss in practice we should do it out of school" the blood rushed to my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: this will probably be a short chapter anyway hope you enjoy

Riko went to my place for once and I showed her around my house proudly when she walked into my bedroom I couldn't help but blush a little. My beloved girlfriend in my bedroom I don't know why it was just romantic. We sit on my bed "Hey! Riko do you want anything to eat and or drink" "Can I have some water (y/n)" "Ok I'll be a minute" I walked down the hall and got her a glass of water with ice and handed it to her "Oh it's cold" she sipped it with her what must be soft lips. I shook my head left and right I shouldn't have been thinking about stuff like that the way I said it in my mind it was too descriptive.

"So Riko when will we do this practise kiss thing or whatever" I muttered "Oh!" Riko paused "I almost forgot about that part" she was blushing her whole face turned bright tomato red. "I guess it has to happen soon (y/n)" she was stuttering and blushing, even more, stroking her hair and using her fingers as a hairbrush. "Should we just get it out of the way (y/n)" she looked away quickly and placed both of her hands on her lap. I shuffled over to her and placed my right hand on her chin and moved her face towards me I was blushing. She pushed me away quickly "Sorry I'm So Sorry...That was a Li.. impulsive I'm sorry Riko" Riko moved towards me "Sorry for pushing you away (y/n) you were right to try and get it out the way"

"I'll take you to the bus stop," I asked it felt awkward after what happened and we sat next to each other holding hands and hearts beating as fast as a cheetah. "Yes thank you for the offer (y/n)" she stood up signalling she wanted to go "We never got to do that practise kiss but that's ok," I said standing up and smiling at Riko. We stepped out of my apartment and she held my hand "Thank you for today (y/n) now where is the bus stop from you're house?" Riko asked "Just follow me" I giggled. Walked to the bus stop together and a leaf feels generally on my head and Riko took it off "To remember today" Riko leaned in.

Riko leaned in with her hair in her face as it blew in her face a few leaves joining it. She squeezed my hands tightly and looked away blushing I saw her left eye lit up like how the sun lights the sky with a beautiful orange at sunset. She looked back at me and her face turned redder. She leaned in and quickly gave me a kiss right on the lip's and looked away letting go off my hands that kiss was kind of bittersweet. Bitter in the sense that it was so, so, so short but very sweet in the sense of first love it was the thrill of first love. "Thank you again for today," Riko said her voice trembling a little "Thank you for that kiss dare I say...sweetie" I gave a little wink "Ok (y/n) you ruined it" she was giggling and let go of my hand to step on the bus she waved and I waved back "Seya" she said "Seya Riko" she blew me a little kiss.

Is This The Thrill Of First Love?

I Think It Is I Hope It Is


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I skip through time a little because I wanted to write a new year chapter anyway Happy New year guys hope you had a great year this year and I hope you have a great year this year.

What You Missed

A lot of things has happened since the practise kiss Riko and I learnt our scripts together we've done a lot of practise kisses in front of the girls. Riko and her Idol group Aquoros have done two performances Riko is so good at singing and dancing I wish I could be as good as her. Riko and I went to see a horror movie but had to leave early because we both got scared but it was fun anyway. We studied for a test together at her house and she had to wake me up and take me home when I fell asleep on the paper. At Christmas break, we exchanged gifts she made me a scarf I got her a cute notebook. We decided to go to a firework festival for the new year together I really hope its fun.

31st December 2018

I slipped on my light blue yukata covered in white and pastel pink sakura flowers I tied my hair up in a bun securing it with a light blue ribbon. I stepped out the house the night sky was getting a little dark but I still saw Riko at the end of the street walking to my house and I ran to her trying not to trip over in my shoes and the tight yukata. Her face lit up when she saw me and waved "Hello, (y/n)" she cheerfully yelled "Hello" I replied we stood in front of each other and we hugged.

I held her hand as we walked to the festival "(y/n) do you know if Chika and You will be at the festival tonight?" Riko asked "Yes they said they would be going together" I replied she nodded and muttered "ok" and held my hand tighter and walked. We got there I removed her hand of mine to get her some shaved ice I bumped into You and Chika. "Oh, Hello (y/n)" Chika said jumping up and down a little. I turned to the shopkeeper "Two strawberries please" I looked at Chika "Hello Chika" I picked up my shaved ice.

I handed the cold sweet ice to Riko and she bit the soft ice "OHH" she yelled "It's cold (y/n) by the way" Chika bit into her mikan sweet and licked her lips You sipped her blueberry slushie it was sweet and sour bittersweet if you please. "Of course its cold Riko Its ice," I said Chika giggled. We walked together to watch the bright and colourful fireworks in the coal black night sky.

We stood on the bricks surrounded by the blinding stands covered in warm fairy lights we held hands and Chika and You watched. I saw You whisper something into Chika's ear and Chika starred at us "Is it true" she looked at us ready for an answer "What's true?" Riko asked "This" Chika asked pointing at our hands. Riko blushed "Yes" she looked away "Chika Riko (y/n) the fireworks are starting," You said pointing to the dark sky. We stared at the night sky looking at the rainbow colours pink, yellow, green and blue.

She held my hand

She looked me in the eye

She pushed the hair out of my eye's

She looked over to me

Chika and You were watching

She leaned into me

My face turned red

She kissed me

It was very sudden

Chika and You were looking

There blushing

I'm blushing

She's blushing

How awkward

But sweet

How bittersweet


End file.
